Arianna
by JCapper4Life
Summary: Sometimes discovering the truth isn't what you hope for. Arizona finds out that Callie isn't who she claims to be. When Callie's secrets are revealed to her, every single part of Arizona's life will change forever. High School fic. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Callie/Arizona**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Not even the storyline.**

**Rating: M for future chapters.**

**A/U: This whole story is in Arizona's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter One: (Prologue) Sunday, June 2nd, 2012, 7:29PM**

I stand up and look down at the bed, holding my breath in fear of what I just remembered.

_I will not cry._

_I will not cry._

_I will not cry. _I tell myself that but I'm close to tears. I can feel them coming. I can't stop them.

Slowly I sink to my knees, I place my hands on the edge of the bed and run my fingers over the pink butterflies poured across the deep purple of the comforter. I stare at the butterflies until they begin to blur from the tears that are clouding my vision.

I squeeze my eyes shut and bury my head into the bed, grabbing fistfuls of the blanket. My shoulders begin to shake as the sobs I've been trying to contain inside me finally come out.

With one swift movement, I stand up, scream and rip the blanket off the bed, throwing it across the room. I ball my fists and frantically look around for something else to throw. I grab the pillows off the bed and chuck them at the reflection in the mirror of the girl I no longer know. I watch as the girl in the mirror stares back at me, sobbing. We begin to run "toward each other" until our fists collide against the glass, smashing the mirror. I watch as she falls into a million shiny pieces onto the carpet.

I grip the edges of the dresser and push it sideways, letting out another scream. When the dresser comes to rest on its back, I rip open the drawers and throw the contents across the room, throwing and kicking at everything in my path. I grab at the pink curtain panels and yank them until the rod snaps and the curtains fall around me. I reach over to the boxes piled high in the corner and, without even knowing what's inside, I take the top one and throw it against the wall with as much force as I can muster.

"I hate you!" I cry. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

I'm throwing whatever I can find. Every time I open my mouth to scream, I taste the salt from the tears that are streaming down my cheeks.

Callie's arms suddenly hold me from behind and grip me so tightly that I can't move. I jerk and toss and scream some more.

"Stop," she says calmly against my ear, unwilling to release me. I hear her, but I pretend not to. Or I just don't care. I continue to struggle against her hold but she only tightens her grip.

"Don't touch me!" I yell at the top of my lungs, clawing at her arms. Again, it doesn't faze her.

_Don't touch me. Please, please, please._

The small voice echoes in my mind and I immediately become limp in her arms. I become weaker as my tears grow stronger, consuming me.

_I am weak, and I'm letting her win._

Callie loosens her grip around me and places her hands on my shoulders, then turns me around to face her. I can't even look at her. I melt against her chest from exhaustion and defeat, taking in fistfuls of her blouse as I sob, my cheek pressed against her heart. She places her hand on the back of my head and lowers her mouth to my ear.

"Arizona." Her voice is steady and unaffected. "You need to leave. Now."

* * *

**A/U 2: The reason why I chose, "Arianna" as the title will be revealed further along in this story. (: Also it's a short chapter but it will get longer in the next chapter. This is just a prologue. (:**

**Now why is Arizona so upset? Hm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1: In the first chapter it was supposed to say the October, 28th. Oops. :(**

**AN2: Reminder that this is all in Arizona's POV..and I would like to dedicate this to the four reviewers that I had. Really guys? Just four? Hopefully this chapter has more than four! Reviews are like cupcakes! Send them my way please!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saturday, August 25th, 2012, 11:50pm**

**Two months earlier...**

I'd like to think most of the decisions I've made throughout my seventeen years have been smart ones. Hopefully, the few dumb decisions I've made don't outweigh the intelligent ones. If they do then I'll need to make smart decisions tomorrow because sneaking Sienna into my bedroom window for the third time this month weighs pretty heavy on the dumb side of my scale. I also hope I don't get caught. I'll have to wait and see.

I am not a slut. Unless, of course, the definition of slut is based on the fact that I make out with lots of people, mindless of my lack of attraction for them. In that case, one might debate if I'm a slut or not.

"Hurry," Sienna says to me from behind the closed window. I unlock the latch and slide the window up as quietly as possible. Barbara may be an unusual parent, but when it comes to girls sneaking in through the window at midnight, she's your normal, disapproving mother.

"Quiet." I whisper. Sienna throws one leg over the ledge then climbs into my bedroom.

Before I close the curtain, I look at Teddy's bedroom window. She waves at me with one hand while pulling Henry's arm with the other as he climbs into her bedroom. He closes Teddy's window and shuts her curtains.

Teddy and I have been joined at the hip since the day she moved in next door four years ago. Our bedroom windows are across to one another. When we were fourteen, I would sneak into her room and we would watch movies and eat ice cream. At sixteen, it was girls for me and boys for her. Now at seventeen, we have ice cream and watch movies after they leave.

Sienna and Henry are best friends, which is how Sienna and I were put together. Sienna is hot. She's got a great body, beautiful black hair, and dark eyes...but I couldn't see myself in an relationship with her. It didn't feel right when I am near her.

I close the curtains and turn around to find Sienna inches from my face. She places her hands on my cheeks and smiles. "Hey, beautiful." She doesn't give me a chance to talk because her lips latch onto mine. She continues kissing me while pushes me down onto the bed gently. "Is your door locked?" She pulls away to ask me.

"Go check and see then," I say. She gives me a quick kiss on my lips before she gets up to make sure the door is locked. I've made it thirteen years with Barbara and have never been grounded; I don't want to give her a reason to start now. I'll be eighteen in a few weeks and even then, I doubt she'll change her parenting style as long as I'm under her roof.

Not that her parenting style is a bad one. She's been strict my whole life. We've never had access to the internet, cell phones or even a television because she believes technology is evil. Though she allows me to go out with Teddy whenever I want, and as long as she knows where I am, I don't even really have a curfew. _So I'm okay with that some of the time.._

She doesn't care if I swear, even though I rarely do. She even lets me have wine with dinner every now and then. She talks to me more like I'm her friend than her daughter (even though she adopted me when I was five) and has somehow even made me into being (almost) completely honest with her about everything that goes on in my life. _Yeah right.._

She's either extremely lenient or extremely strict. Whatever she is, she's hard to figure out, which is why I stopped trying years ago.

The only thing we've ever really argued about is the issue of public school. She has home schooled me my whole life and I've been begging to be enrolled since Teddy put the idea in my head. I've been applying to colleges and feel like I'll have a better chance at getting into the schools that I want if I can add a few activities to the applications. After months of pleas from Teddy and me, Barbara finally conceded and allowed me to enroll for my senior year. _Though to her school is evil too.._

Of course, if I had known then that Teddy would be leaving for a foreign exchange the same week as what was supposed to be our first day of senior year together, I never would have liked the idea of public school. _I'm going to miss my best friend so much.._

I've tried to avoid thinking about the fact that I won't have Teddy this year. I know how much she was hoping the exchange would work out, but a part of me was really hoping it wouldn't. The idea of having to walk through those doors without her scares me. _A lot.._

But I realize that our separation is undeniable and I can only go so long before I'm forced into the real world where other people besides Teddy and Barbara live.

My lack of access to the real world has been replaced completely by books, and it can't be healthy to live in a land of happily ever afters. Reading has also introduced me to the horrors of high school and first days and cliques and mean girls. It doesn't help that, according to Teddy, I've already got a bit of a reputation just being friends with her. Teddy doesn't have the best track record for celibacy, and apparently some of the guys I've made out with don't have the best track record for secrecy. The combination should make for a pretty interesting first day of school. _Boy, am I regretting this already.._

Not that I care. I didn't enroll to make friends or impress anyone, so as long as my reputation doesn't interfere with my ultimate goal, I'll get along just fine.

I hope.

Sienna walks back toward the bed after making sure my door is locked, and she gives me a seductive smile. "How about a little strip tease?" She sways her hips and inches her shirt up, revealing her stomach. _She is pretty but a strip tease? Really? I'm not at a strip club._

I laugh when she twirls the shirt around her head and throws it at me, then moves on top of me again. She slips her hand behind my neck, pulling my mouth against hers. Why am I not into this?

The first time Sienna snuck into my room was a little over a month ago, and she made it clear from the beginning that she wasn't looking for a relationship. I made it clear that I wasn't looking for one either, so naturally we hit it off right away. Of course, she'll be one of the few people I know at school, so I'm worried it might mess up the good thing we've got going which is absolutely nothing.

She's been here less than three minutes and she's already got her hand up my shirt. I think it's safe to say she's not here for conversation. Her lips move from my mouth down to my neck, so I use the moment to breathe deeply and try again to feel something.

Anything.

I fix my eyes on the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars attached to the ceiling above my bed, vaguely aware of the lips that have inched their way to my chest. There are seventy-six of them. Stars, that is. I know this because for the last few weeks I've had time to count them while I've been in this same situation. Me, lying silently, while Sienna explores my face and neck, and sometimes my chest, with her lips. _They've been on my ceiling since I moved in with Barbara.._

Why, if I'm not into this, do I let her do it?

I've never had any emotional connection to the girls I make out with. Or rather, the girls that make out with me. It's mostly one sided.

Teddy and I have analysed my lack of physical response to girls many times in the past. I do enjoy it otherwise I wouldn't do it. I just don't enjoy it for the same reasons as other girls. I've never been swept off my feet. I don't get butterflies. In fact, the whole idea of being swooned by anyone is unfamiliar to me. The real reason I enjoy making out with girls is simply because it makes me feel completely and comfortably numb. It's situations like the one I'm in right now with Sienna when it's nice for my mind to shut down. It just completely stops, and I like that feeling.

My eyes are focused on the seventeen stars in the upper right of the cluster on my ceiling, when I suddenly snap back to reality. Sienna's hands have ventured further than I've allowed them to in the past and I quickly become aware of the fact that she has unbuttoned my jeans and her fingers are working their way around the cotton edge of my panties.

"No, Sienna," I whisper, pushing her hand away.

She pulls her hand back and groans, then presses her forehead into my pillow. "Come on, Arizona." She's breathing heavily against my neck. She moves her weight to her right arm and looks down at me.

"How much longer are you gonna keep doing this for?" She slides her hand over my stomach and slides her fingertips into my jeans again.

"Doing what?" I attempt to move out from under her.

She pushes up on her hands and looks down at me like I'm clueless. "This 'good girl' act you've been putting on. I'm over it, Arizona. Let's just have sex already."

This brings me back to the fact that I am not a slut. I've never had sex with any of the girls I've made out with, including the current, Sienna. I know that once I cross that line, the rumors about me will no longer be rumors. They'll all be fact. The last thing I want is for the things people say about me to be confirmed. _I am waiting for 'the one' to take away my virginity. If only I could find her.._

For the first time in the ten minutes she's been here, I notice the smell of alcohol coming from her. "You're drunk." I push against her chest. "I told you not to come over here if you're drunk. You smell like alcohol." She rolls off of me and I stand up to button my pants and pull my shirt back into place. I'm relieved she's drunk. I'm ready for her to leave.

She sits up on the edge of the bed and grabs my waist, pulling me toward her. She wraps her arms around me and rests her head against my stomach. "I'm sorry," she says. "It's just that I want you so bad and I don't think I can take coming over here again if you don't let me have you." She lowers her hands and cups my ass, then presses her lips against the area of skin where my shirt meets my jeans.

"Then don't come over here." I roll my eyes and back away from her, then head to the window. When I pull the curtain back, Henry is already making his way out of Teddy's window. Somehow we both managed to condense this hour-long visit into ten minutes.

She follows Henry out of her window and walks over to me. "Is Sienna drunk, too?"

I nod and turn and look at Sienna who's lying back on the bed, ignoring the fact that she's no longer welcome. I walk over to the bed and pick her shirt up, tossing it at her face. "Leave," I say. She looks up at me and cocks an eyebrow, then slides off the bed when she sees I'm not making a joke. She slips her shirt back on, pouting like a four-year-old. I step aside to let her out.

Teddy waits until Sienna has cleared the window, then she climbs inside mine when one of them mumbles the word "whores." Once inside, Teddy rolls her eyes and turns around to stick her head out.

"Funny how we're whores because you didn't get laid. Assholes." She shuts the window and walks over to the bed, plopping down on it and crossing her hands behind her head. I hear a loud bang on my bedroom door. I immediately go unlock it, then step aside preparing for Barbara to barge in. Her motherly instincts don't let me down. She looks around the room frantically until she eyes Teddy on the bed.

"Dammit," she says, spinning around to face me. She puts her hands on her hips and frowns. "I could have sworn I heard another girl in here."

I walk over to the bed and attempt to hide the panic coursing throughout my body. "And you seem disappointed because…" I don't understand her reaction to things sometimes.

"You turn eighteen in a month. I'm running out of time to ground you for the first time ever. You need to start screwing up a little more, kiddo."

I breathe a sigh of relief, seeing she's only kidding. I almost feel guilty that she doesn't actually suspect her daughter was being felt up five minutes earlier in this very room. My heart is pounding against my chest so loud, I'm afraid she might hear it.

"Barbara?" Teddy says from behind us. "If it makes you feel better, two hotties just made out with us, but we kicked them out right before you walked in because they were drunk."

My jaw drops and I spin around to shoot Teddy a look that I'm hoping will let her know that sarcasm isn't at all funny when it's the truth.

Barbara laughs. "Well, maybe tomorrow night you'll get some cute sober ones."

I don't think I have to worry about Barbara hearing my heartbeat anymore, because it just completely stopped.

"Sober ones, huh? I think I can arrange that," Teddy says, winking at me.

"Are you staying the night?" Barbara says to Teddy as she makes her way back to the bedroom door.

Teddy shrugs her shoulders. "I think we'll stay at my house tonight. It's my last week in my own bed for six months. Plus, I've got Channing Tatum on the flat screen."

I glance back at Barbara and see it starting.

"Don't, Mom." I begin walking toward her, but I can see the mist forming in her eyes. "No, no, no." By the time I reach her, it's too late. She's crying. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's crying. Not because it makes me emotional, but because it annoys me. _And it's awkward.._

"Just one more," she says, rushing toward Teddy. She's already hugged her no less than ten times today. I almost think she's sadder than I am that Teddy is leaving in a few days. Teddy obliges her request for the eleventh hug and winks at me over Barbara's shoulder. I practically have to pull them apart, just so Barbara will get out of my room.

She walks back to the door and turns around one last time. "I hope you meet a hot Italian boy," she says to Teddy.

"I better meet more than just one," Teddy replies.

When the door closes behind Barbara, I spin around and jump on the bed, then punch Teddy in the arm. "You're such a bitch," I say. "That wasn't funny. I thought I got caught."

She laughs and grabs my hand, then stands up. "Come. I've got Rocky Road."

She doesn't have to ask twice.

* * *

**AN3: Hm, wonder why Arizona doesn't want to sleep with her..**

**AN4: Also Callie is coming. Hold your horses people! Soon!**


End file.
